


Cold Shower

by lizzieemariee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Other, cum face, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has some alone time while Harry is away on one of his many trips, he plans to take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt on tumblr, I have no idea how to link on ao3, but coldshoweranon from tumblr asked for this and I think he's pretty swell and I can't sleep so this probably sucks but give it a read anyways, muahhh

Louis has some alone time.

Harry is away in California or Fiji or wherever the hell the boy goes these days and Louis is left alone for the next few days. Louis doesn't mind though. He knows Harry likes to get away from all the madness form time to time and chill with Ed or Cal. Louis completely gets that. So, whenever Harry gets the urge to jet set, Louis gives him an encouraging kiss and sends him on his merry little way. Besides, Louis never minds some alone time.

Alone time means Louis time and Louis time is never a bad thing.

He sets himself up on his nice comfy bed with a bottle of lube beside him and a video of concert Harry, doing the microphone thing, playing on the laptop on the edge of the bed. The best way for Louis to get off is Harry, even if he isn't present. Louis had already pulled his shirt over his head and is lying back on his bed as he slips his jeans over his thighs, along with his briefs. He watches one loop of the concert Harry video before he slicks his hands up and rubs it over his dick. He slides one finger over his slit, while the other hand jerks off at the base of his cock. He takes his time moving his fingers over the tip. His hands move down and slide to his balls. He can already feel the pressure slowly building.

Louis continues moving one hand to wrap around the top of his dick, while the other hand slides down past his balls as he slips a finger around his rim. He rubs around the outside a few times, before pushing his index finger inside. He slides in deeper, before pulling it out again, his other hand still sliding up and down his dick. He’s fully hard now and pulsing under his palm. He can feel his skin heating from the constant movement down south. He strokes his cock slowly, before quickening his pace and giving it hard fast pumps. He keeps his hand locked in place, sliding over his skin.

 He pushes his finger that’s dipped inside his rim again in further and  _fuck, yes that is what he wants._ Louis can feel himself probing the tip of his prostate and it's enough to make him scream out in pure bliss. 

He moves his finger out again, because he doesn't want to cum yet. 

He moves his hand up and down, squeezing a bit at his cock before jerking in hard fast movements. Then he’s pushing his index finger inside his hole again. His hand slides up and down his cock, pulling more tight fast jerks from himself. 

He keeps up at that rhythm, feeling his body start to come apart. Sweat beads have formed on his face, making his fringe stick to the top of his forehead.

He can feel his body tensing from the way his thighs are spread and the heat in his stomach is coiling. His hand moving at a steady rate with his finger plunging in and out of him is causing him to come undone. His thighs are quivering; he can feel white hot nerves twisting in his stomach, right as he's on the brink of his orgasm. 

He pushes another finger in and moves his hand faster, hearing skin smacking together as he rubs his own hand fast and hard against his cock. He's got into a dirty rhythm, his lips pulled between his teeth biting down, so he feels the pressure. His thighs start to shake and his stomach pulls tight, his breathing falling in a rapid pace through his lips. 

His fingers slide into him one last time before he has his legs up around his head and his cock is squirting his cum onto his face. The slick, white sliding over his cheekbones and lips, a few spurts hitting his eyelashes. He begins to fade into a state of relax, his orgasm taking full effect on his body. He lazily strokes a few more times over his dick, before moving his hand up as he slides a finger across the white liquid on his face. He slides a finger slick with cum into his mouth. He sucks for a few seconds, then moves two fingers across his cheeks and slides the cum into his mouth again. 

Louis groans, because  _fuck, is your own cum supposed to taste this good?_

He licks around his lips for good measure, groaning from the taste of it sliding down his throat, before grabbing a tissue beside the bed and wiping the rest off, deciding that  _yes, it is supposed to taste that good._

He gets up and walks to his bathroom on shaky legs. He looks at himself in the mirror and does a once over. He seems to have completely wrecked himself. His face is flushed and cum is beginning to dry in his hair. His eyes are glazed over and the blue in his eyes growing dimmer the longer he looks in the mirror. Louis tries to shake off the end of his orgasm bliss and wrap his mind around becoming presentable before seeing another person.

He has dinner with Zayn in an hour and he can't look freshly self-fucked, so he only knows one way to fix this; 

a _long_ cold shower. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feeback is awesome, even if this sucked. I'm terrible with cheesy endings I guess. 
> 
> flawlesslouistomlinson.tumblr.com


End file.
